CAW Studios 2012 Return
Live action debut It wasn’t until June of 2012 that CAW Studios began serious work again. It was announced that a new video camera would mark a new age of film for CAW Studios, beginning with a science fiction epic which would be the biggest and longest film CAW Studios had yet done. The film, said to be inspired by the low budget cult classic Zaat, was a tribute to 70’s sci-fi and low budget films in general. The original premise was that it would be a trilogy. It was set to feature Bambrough and Veerman in person playing characters, something that had yet to be done, as well as new comer Zane Patten Brown in the lead role. Filming commenced in early July, with post production lasting almost the entire summer. Originally conceived as a huge project that would involve more crew than any previous efforts, Veerman was unable to be a part of the production team. Although the film was still epic in scope, it only features two characters. It wrapped up at the end of the summer, and was called Hunt for Zaat. Original CAW Studios founders Veerman and Bambrough reunited to make a prequel film—titled Ghibli Alien Origins—which would function as an origin story for the alien creature seen in Hunt for Zaat. Filmed simultaneously with the post production of Hunt for Zaat, Ghibli Alien Origins does not feature Patten Brown who was unavailable. Both films were edited and finished by the end of the summer, under the newly formed production company PV Double B Productions. They received a limited edition DVD release, collectively called CAW Studios Sci-Fi Double Feature. It featured both films on 2 discs, as well as short end segments which included, bloopers, outtakes and making of. A third and final film was discussed after the completion of both films, but due to scheduling conflicts and budgetary concerns, it was put off until the following summer. Both films have yet to be officially released. CAW Studios is opting to wait until the third and final film is finished, in order to release all three over the span of a month in the summer of 2013. Zombie Attack series 1 CAW Studios officially broke back into the business with the release of what was originally a test film, simply called Zombie Attack. Founder of Blankeyz Films Jesse Lacroix expressed interest in attempting to make a zombie film under a new production title and studio, and have it distributed by CAW Studios. Bambrough and Lacroix decided to do some test footage, with Bambrough as the zombie and Lacroix as a character for the zombie to interact with. It turned into a fairly complete short film, ending with a purposeful cliff hanger ending. After reviewing the footage, CAW Studios realized the potential with the short film and agreed to distribute it, along with successive episodes. From Zombie Attack spawned the new production label L/B Productions, as well as the financer Flyball Studios. Although CAW Studios merely functions as the distributor and co-creator, it still has control over the production of each episode. Zombie Attack marked the first film to be released by the studio in over a year, and was met with considerable success. CAW Studios and Flyball Studios agreed to produce further episodes, which would sustain the theme of Lacroix’s character Guard Gordon fighting the titular zombie, played by Bambrough. Zombie Attack 2 was filmed directly after Zombie Attack’''s release in September, featuring a slightly bigger production. Plans for third, fourth, fifth and even sixth films were considered before episode 2’s release. It was released in October 2012, and although came close to the success of its predecessor, was not as critically well received. A third film was shot and released the same month, to more critical appraise than ''2. Zombie Attack 3 had a higher budget and more preparation went into the pre-production, which made filming go quicker without losing the quality. Prior to filming 3'', it was established that the main zombie be killed off in order to allow the series to progress in a new direction for future episodes. However, time constraints meant the original ending was changed, leaving the third film on a severe cliff hanger, unlike what was originally planned. CAW Studios decided to take a short break from the ''Zombie Attack series, in order to work out further plots.